tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=3 |season_no=03.24 |number=76 |sts_episode=Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin |released= * 30th June 1992 * 22nd September 1992 * 18th March 1993 * 4th June 1993 * 9th January 1998 * 18th May 2008 |previous=Bulgy |next=Percy, James & the Fruitful Day }} 'Heroes' is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season. Plot Bill and Ben are working at the quarry and are bored of doing the same thing. Ben asks Bill if he can hear something different, to which Bill replies that he cannot hear anything different. Ben then states that everything sounds and looks the same and that they need a surprise. Bill is puzzled but before Ben can say more, the Quarry-master comes with a message from the Fat Controller that they have to go to the harbour. Bill and Ben hurry to the harbour worried that they did something wrong and blame each other on the way. When they arrive, the Fat Controller says for them to shunt trucks at the station while Edward is taking the children on a trip. Bill and Ben then meet Gordon who tells them to behave since they are on the main line. Ben jokingly says the sight of Gordon made them think that the harbour was the scrapyard. Gordon is furious and orders the twins to make sure the Express is ready by tonight. The twins start shunting, stating that they know all about trucks, when they really do not. The trucks claim that they want to help Bill and Ben to organise the harbour. The twins accept the offer, unaware that the trucks are playing tricks on them. As a result, when evening falls the yard has become a mess causing the twins to be late at bringing Gordon's coaches to the station. The next day, the twins are back in the quarry when a sudden landslide begins. The alarm starts and the quarry-master alerts everyone to clear the quarry. Bill and Ben wait as the workmen board their trucks. As Bill leaves with his load, one man who has been left behind shouts for help. Ben waits until the man is safely aboard his train, and the quarry yard is evacuated in time for the destruction to ensue. Seeing the damage moments later, Bill and Ben hope that the Fat Controller will understand that it was not their fault. The next day, the Fat Controller arrives on board Edward and praises the twins as heroes for saving the workmen. Bill and Ben think that being called "heroes" is quite a nice surprise. Characters * Gordon * Bill and Ben * Sir Topham Hatt * The Quarry-master * Edward (''does not speak) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Sodor China Clay Company * Arlesburgh Harbour * Sodor Trading Co. * The Waterfall (deleted scene) * The Scrapyard (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is adapted from the magazine stories, In a Muddle and Heroes by Andrew Brenner. * The fanfare heard in the climax of the episode is almost identical to one heard in TUGS. * The roof of the building is made of cardboard, as seen when it absorbs the water from the water tower. *A steamboat and a large building from Tugs appears at the docks. *This is the only episode to feature a 6 plank truck with a face, it can be seen behind one of the twins when the yard is it a muddle, it can be spotted better in a deleted panning shot in the music video Troublesome Trucks. Goofs * In the second shot of Bill and Ben shunting trucks at the harbour, a truck with half a load of coal is visible. When the twins shunt this truck the load shifts, revealing it to be a solid prop made to look like coal. * When the quarry master comes to tell the twins to go and work at the harbour, the coat on his small scale model is a different colour than the one on his large scale model. * When the narrator says "The twins had let the trucks tell them where to put things," the camera shakes. * The restored version in Japanese reveals Thomas in the English end credits before cutting to the character gallery. * One of the trucks has its face is on its back end and in addition, its eyes are scratched. * The narrator said that Ben was the one who waited for the man to climb aboard, when it was actually Bill. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Bill and Ben (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Héroes he:גיבורים ja:やったねビルとベン pl:Bohaterowie Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes